Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story
by G.N. Over-Kite
Summary: A Christmas fic that has gone WAY into 2014! Weiss Schnee is struggling to make peace with her inner feelings towards Ruby. What makes things difficult is that she cannot cut ties with her life so easily. The holiday will bring together friends and hearts, and whether she wants it or not, Ruby intends for her to have a Merry Christmas! White Rose focus and build-up, side Bumblebee.
1. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

**Author's Note:**** Welcome, everyone! I've gone and made myself comfortable in the realm of RWBY fanfiction! I really like the series, and I want to see more from Monty and crew, so I went and bought Volume One and the soundtrack on my phone! C'mon, support them and stuff!**

**Okay, enough with the introductions. Time to get this story rolling. I intended to write the whole thing at once, but it ended up being more serious than I expected. So yeah, expect a few more chapters of this stuff! This chapter is more for setting up the... setting. Also, this story is tinged with a bit of sappy White Rose. Yup.**

**Read and review, got it? Cool, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not claim ownership of anything pertaining to RWBY or any related properties. Any other references to non-related things are also not owned by me. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T**** for: Language, suggestive themes, and some Semblance of insanity. Get it?**

**Original Post Date: 12/25/13 (Edited same day, couldn't get to it because server issues.)**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was a prim and proper girl.

The ways of business and etiquette had been drilled into her from a young age. Taught to never show weakness or display emotion, her childhood could reasonably be considered to be a less than joyous one, all to groom her for the role she would assume when she came of age. Despite rebelling against her restrictive upbringing in her own way, Weiss inevitably fell back on her teachings, for those were the only lessons she knew, and wasn't in a position to say otherwise.

These were the truths she would carry on through her time at Beacon, to adulthood, and to a time when she would assume control of the Schnee Dust Company. This would be her future.

* * *

So when Weiss would wake up one Christmas morning, she never expected her day to end up a whirlwind of crazy and emotions.

Her partner for throughout her Beacon years, one youthful Ruby Rose, was straddled over Weiss at the foot of her bed, her gray eyes shimmering in anticipation.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, WEISS!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs to a groggy Weiss. The heiress was not amused.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"Get off of me!" Weiss made an effort to lift Ruby up and over the foot of her bed using her legs. She may not be a physical powerhouse, but Weiss was never to be underestimated when she just woke up.

Ruby took a spill onto the floor. "Ow... What was that for? I didn't do anything!"

Taking some time to wake up, Weiss climbed out of bed to really see what her partner was up to, only to look perplexed at her partner's curious choice of clothes. Ruby was dressed in what looked to be a reindeer outfit. A brown full-body suit, sans head, with a collar that had a red bell on it. The only real indication that she was a reindeer was a headband with antlers on it, as well as a red rubber nose over Ruby's real nose. Of course, she was wearing her trademark red cloak over the whole thing, making the ensemble look like some kind of awkward superhero. "Ruby, just what exactly is that supposed to be?"

No sooner did Weiss speak those words, Ruby sprang up to her feet and posed, her right arm extended in front of her with a handful of candy canes, and her left holding a full sack of... something. Weiss didn't really care. "Do you like it? I'm Rubolph, the magical Christmas reindeer! I'm here to grant your wishes, since you were such a good girl!"

As Ruby was exuberantly showing her Christmas spirit, Weiss stared blankly at her, unable to grasp the meaning behind this display. So instead, she decided to ignore Ruby. Weiss walked to the counter, where her slightly stale coffee was waiting for her. The younger girl took offense to her being ignored. "Hey! Not so fast, Missy! You're going nowhere until your wish-granting reindeer hears what you want today!"

Taking a sip of her coffee, Weiss looked at Ruby as if she wore her homework on her head and handed in her cloak for Professor Oobleck's class. In other words, like she was stupid. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes."

Ruby pouted. "Well, duh, I know that! It's just that there weren't any Santa suits in my size, so I decided to improvise!"

_'Where did she even get that costume?' _thought Weiss as she finished her coffee. She gave her partner a once-over. _'Well, it's not like she doesn't look cute in it, but still...'_ "Ruby, that costume makes me physically ill just by looking at it! I can already feel its scratchy, third-rate fibers giving me goosebumps!"

"What, no it's not scratchy! It's silk, see?"

Ruby unceremoniously dropped everything she was carrying and held a sleeve up to Weiss's cheek. Before she could instinctively recoil and complain, however, its soft feel had silenced her. She wrote the quality of the suit off too soon as she struggled to suppress a shudder. But it wasn't the surprising material that drew her in, it was the person who was wearing it. Ruby always seemed to inspire a strange feeling from within Weiss, and the close contact only brought it out again. She wanted to write it off as annoying and be done with it.

Unfortunately for her, a slight moan had escaped her lips, and Weiss was now frozen with embarrassment. Ruby had on a dopey smile. "Sounds like the spirit has finally awakened inside you! Wanna Christmas cuddle?"

Normally, Weiss would admonish Ruby in no uncertain terms, but the heiress couldn't find the strength to speak, her embarrassment still taking hold. Instead, she decided to seperate herself from the offender. Ruby yelped as she was being dragged by the collar as Weiss opened the door and threw her out. "Ow! What's going on? Weiss?!"

Said girl was so red in the face, steam could be seen expelling from her ears. She finally found her voice and said in no uncertain terms, "Outside. Think. Shower. Now. Dolt!" before locking the door and stranding Ruby outside the dorm. Weiss leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath and keeping her heart from beating out of her chest.

Ruby managed to sit up looking quite confused. When she realized how she ended up outside the team's dorm room, she scrambled for the door and knocked on it with the speed of five rolling Boarbatusks. "Wei~ss! What about your magical reindeer wish?! _WEIIIII~SS!_"

After a few minutes of listening to Ruby rap on the door, Weiss managed to calm herself down. Ruby followed suit shortly after, hopefully calm as well, at least that's what the heiress had hoped. Weiss noticed that the other half of Team RWBY weren't present. They would have made themselves known, what with all the commotion Ruby was causing. _'Whatever, they're big girls, they can handle themselves.'_ Pushing any and all thoughts of the morning to the back of her mind, Weiss decided to get ready for the day.

* * *

Weiss exited the bathroom, all robed up and squeaky clean, when a slight breeze snapped her out of her warm comfort. "What in the world? Has this been open all this ti—" She noticed a few wispy rose petals around the windowsill, leading to where Ruby had dropped her candy canes and burlap sack. They were gone. Weiss quickly put the pieces together.

"Sheesh, is this holiday so important to her that she would _scale_ the building for... whatever it is she's planning?" She buried her face in her hands and continued talking to herself. "Ugh, I didn't even mean to snap at Ruby like that!" Weiss let out a muffled yell into her hands. "I just don't do well with Christmas, that's all."

She then looked off to the side, where a tall mirror laid. "Not like I told anyone or anything, except you." She walked up to it; the only thing it showed was a reflection. There she was, a girl who was all too willing to shoulder a future burden, unable to be truly honest with herself and find what makes her happy. "Can I really find something that can make this all worthwhile? Am I meant to be happy at all?" She somberly spoke to the girl who was staring back. She was the only one whom she can trust with her life.

* * *

Beacon had done wonders for Weiss's life. Not only will her skills as a Huntress be tempered here, but she will learn valuable knowledge that she can apply toward her future as the head of the Schnee Dust Company. At least, that was the plan. Not long after her becoming partners with Ruby, along with the formation of her team, Weiss's attitude was reined in due to feeling superior to most, especially her partner who became the team leader despite her age and lack of experience. She had been forced to reevaluate herself, and after having a heart-to-heart with Ruby, Weiss agreed to try to change for the better.

Old vices would keep flaring up, causing no end of strife for the heiress, such as the incident with Blake and the White Fang, the Schnee Dust Company's business practices, or Ruby's lack of focus on anything that didn't involve weapons or slaying the creatures of Grimm.

Ruby...

Every time the two of them interacted, Weiss would usually explain in detail what her leader had done wrong, incorrect, indecent, unsavory, or any other permutation of an undignified concept. Every time, Ruby seemed to deflect her bits of wisdom and act like it was no big deal, only to find her the next day struggling to stay awake during one of Professor Port's long-winded spiels on the joys of trapping animals, all while taking the time to smile at Weiss whenever she would check up on her. Ruby was innocent, perhaps a byproduct of her age and her early admittance to Beacon, but she always looked for the positives in life, and wanted to share them with everyone. With strangers, with her sister, with her team, and especially with her partner.

Ruby and Weiss couldn't be more opposite if they tried. Ruby was impulsive, untempered, and willing to lend an ear to anyone who asked. Weiss was trained, sharpened, and unwilling to listen to anyone, even herself. Despite insisting otherwise, Weiss was glad Ruby wanted to get to know her. The two eventually grew from a shaky partnership to a stable friendship, one covering the other's differences in life and during battle, and perhaps meeting in the middle. Everything was going right.

* * *

Where did it go wrong?

Over time, Weiss's feelings of gratitude had become something _much_ more complicated. What used to be glances meant for checking up on Ruby became stares filled with the twinkling of daydreams. What were once friendly conversations were now awkward sessions of tiptoeing around her true feelings. _When did Weiss Schnee fall in love with Ruby Rose?_

The younger Ruby was always so kind to Weiss, and she was always looking for her approval. No one could really refuse Ruby's attention, and that was especially true for the heiress. She always convinced herself to forget such feelings and move on. All the memories of Team RWBY would mean nothing to her when she takes up the role she was raised for. Yet every time she looked at her, it all comes flooding back. It beckoned her to abandon everything she had worked hard for, for a life of potentially nothing but Ruby. Although it was a stressful upbringing, it was all she had, and one girl had managed to open up a whole new world for her.

Weiss was scared. Scared of failing, of her future, of rejection, of loneliness. For her, it was not an easy choice to make. If she went for Ruby, the Company would come crashing down on them both, a balance would never be reached, all for the sake of love. If she chose the Company, she would doom herself to a life of expectations, with no room for anything Weiss had to say, all for the sake of success.

Not willing to spare the heartbreak, Weiss convinced herself that she did not deserve to be happy. And that's why...

* * *

"Christmas is a holiday for those who can afford to be happy. I can afford anything in the world, except... that." Looking at her reflection, Weiss saw herself, still in the bathrobe she wore, her hair a mess, and her eyes were bloodshot, having long since emptied of tears. Christmas could only be another empty day to her. "I'm truly the loneliest of them all."

At the very least, she could apologize to Ruby, but that would cause everything to fall apart, Weiss just knew it.

Just as she was about to resign herself to her supposed fate, and pretend she was ill as to not raise suspicion amongst her teammates, a few loud knocks on the door brought Weiss back to reality.

"Hey! Open up! Ruby tells me you need some cheering up! I've got breakfast for ya right here!"

At the mention of breakfast, Weiss's stomach rumbled clearly for her. "I knew I should have made Ruby get me breakfast. That counts for my wish, right?" she mumbled. There was only one person could be so loud, so obnoxious as to eclipse her sister on the headache meter. "Rrr... I'll be right there, you thundering clod!" Weiss quickly applied any make-up to conceal any signs of crying and made her way to the door. The moment she turned the knob, it swung open very hard, knocking Weiss to the floor.

"Here's your food, Princess! Courtesy of the Yang Express!"

Yang Xiao Long had burst through the door, carrying and balancing an array of trays and plates filled with plenty of food. She took a moment to look around for the "princess" before finding her sprawled out face-up on the floor.

"Agh! Damn it, Yang! You unsubtle, impulsive bull! Watch where you're going, you almost gave me a heart attack! Wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

Yang's eyes were wide and trained on Weiss, which unsettled her in a major way. It only got worse when the blonde's face changed from surprised to playful in an instant. "Well, Ruby told me you needed cheering up, but I _never_ figured you would be _so_ happy to see me!" She gave her eyebrows a good shake as if she knew something.

"What are you talking about, you oaf? Why would I be happy to see y—?" She cut herself off and froze in embarrassment as she saw what Yang saw: her robe had been unraveled, exposing... everything from her open reclining position.

"AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N:**** After a heavy drama dump, some laughter is in order, wouldn't you say? Don't worry, the future drama-to-humor ratio will balance out better for the most part.**

**Also, I doubt anyone cares, but I'll put up a proper MSPaint icon for this story come next chapter. It's kind of my thing.**

**What's the next chapter about? More of Team RWBY, that's all I'll say on the matter. The first name of this story had to be changed, because moments after I started writing this, everyone started making stories with the "Weiss" Christmas pun!**

**Well everything turned out great! I mainly wanted this to be started on Christmas, and so it is done. All the way into 4 in the morning! Remember, read and review! Merry Christmas, if that applies! If not, then see you next time!**


	2. I Burn With Your Breakfast

**Author****'s**** Note:**** Happy New Year, everyone! Crappy MSPaint art get! It's supposed to be Weiss in a Santa hat. See? The side ponytail and her scar? No?**

**After quite a bit of self-drama, our heroine is about to enter some rough waters, courtesy of the rest of the team. You might say she's going _Weiss-water rafting!_ Get it? Why do you have a gun?**

**Enjoy the chapter! Read and review, everyone!**

******Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not claim ownership of anything pertaining to RWBY or any related properties. Any other references to non-related things are also not owned by me. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

******Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and one Yang Xiao Long. She counts for, like, five things.**

******Original Post Date: 1/1/2014 (Edited same day, some typos)**

* * *

When Ruby told her sister that Weiss wasn't wanting her Christmas cuddle, the sibling protection alarm in her mind went _ringing. _No one messes with Ruby.

"No way am I going to let that frosty princess ruin your Christmas, o baby sister of mine!" Yang said as she pounded a fist to her breast. '_Ow. They make it look so easy on TV.'_ "I'll give her some holiday cheer that'll last into the New Year!"

Yang was about to take a stride back to the room, when her sister hurriedly grabbed her wrist in an attempt to curb her fiery enthusiasm. "Wait! Don't do anything rough with Weiss, got it?" warned Ruby, her eyes glowing with steel. "I don't want you two to be fighting right now, especially when she might not be feeling good today."

The blonde was slightly taken aback with how seriously Ruby acted just now. Yang swelled with pride. Of course she wasn't going to do anything too crazy, Weiss was a teammate. A somewhat abrasive, exacting teammate, but one nonetheless. Yang suddenly pulled in her sister for one of her trademark crushing hugs. "Oh, look at you being all responsible!" She ruffled Ruby's hair and cooed, "Don't you worry, I wasn't going to harm a hair on her precious head!"

Ruby wasn't in a position to argue, or to do much of anything, really. Her head had been placed in her sister's ample bosom. She was barely able to squeak out, "I can't breathe! Yang, let me go!" before getting buried again.

"Hmph. The girls wanna show you love, too. Not my fault they tend to be suffocating." Yang let Ruby go, with a pout on her lips. It wasn't serious, however, for a warm smile soon replaced her pout. "Okay! So one of our own is in need of some help. What do you want to do, Leader?"

Said leader adopted a thinking posture as she set her mind to work. "She seemed grumpier than usual when I woke her up this morning. She didn't have that Christmas spirit." A light bulb went off in her head and it showed on Ruby's face. "I wonder if this has to do with Weiss's upbringing! She always looks so down when she talks about her life."

Yang's smile fell a bit at the mention of the heiress's situation. It wasn't a pretty one, that's for sure.

* * *

Shortly after team RWBY's formation, it became clear to the team that her life back home was a sore point for the heiress. Weiss chose to stay at Beacon under the pretense that she would use the time to train herself, that's what she told her father. For Beacon's winter break, students had the option to either visit home or stay on campus. The halls were noticeably emptier, as many students had been working hard or just wanted to leave.

The team decided to stay.

Ruby and Yang had their Uncle Qrow, who was slightly saddened that his girls couldn't visit, but understood with their explanation that their partners would prefer the company.

Blake had no one outside of Beacon, mainly due to her past involvement with the White Fang, but also due to the fact that she simply doesn't go out of her way to converse or get to know people. The only amicable person she knew at the moment was one Sun Wukong, and he never stayed in one place, practically disappearing for the winter. All of this doesn't bother her more than it does her partner. Yang stayed for her sake.

Weiss didn't want to go back home.

* * *

"—and that's why I don't think she even had a proper Christmas! It's a travesty, right, sis?"

"I gotcha, Rubes. So what's the plan?"

...

"You do have a plan, right?"

Ruby was shifting uncomfortably. "N-no. Between when Weiss kicked me out and now, I was more trying to avoid anyone from staring at my costume..." Ruby meekly said, taking the time to look in both directions of the hall for anyone walking their way.

"Oh yeah, your 'Rubolph The Miracle Reindeer' costume! Why don't you want everyone to see it? Spread the love!"

Ruby blushed brightly. "Because 'growing up', Yang! It's tighter in a few areas, get what I'm saying?" she said tugging at some choice creases on her body. "Even the butt flap is starting to come apart!"

Before Yang could engage in her usual fit of laughter, a look of worry had made it first. "Butt flap? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I had Uncle Qrow sew it up some time ago, and it _really_ held in there, but when Weiss kicked me out, I landed on my rump, and now I'm starting to feel a breeze!"

The blonde was stressing out, but found herself stuck on one point. "Why were you even wearing that old thing? You could've rented a better one, and made out all right. I didn't even know you brought that with you!"

Ruby giggled sheepishly. "He he, by the time we found out about Weiss and her break, the stores were already sold out. Well, except one, but..." Ruby was bright red again when she quietly muttured, "_I don't think she'd wanna see such a thing, or lack of things, if you get what I'm saying._"

Yang inwardly shuddered. _'You'd be surprised, Ruby. You'd be surprised.'_ she thought to herself. Shaking her head, she said, "Well that won't do!" before getting behind Ruby and started to push her in the direction of their room. "Go and get changed, and try to come up with something for the princess! I'll get her some good breakfast in the meantime."

With a friendly shove, Ruby stumbled to cover her rear. When she looked back, Yang was already running to the other side of the hall. Ruby yelled to her, "Let's wing it until I get everything ready! Try not to make her too mad, so she can remember today as a Merry Christmas, Yaaaang!" before disappearing in a flash of rose petals.

* * *

The facilities were left open to the students for the break, on the condition that they don't mess things up. The one exception was the cafeteria, which was open to all for food, but still manned, because every year there's always some twit who ends up doing something stupid, experimental, or diabolical with the pantry. Supervision is a must.

There was the B of RWBY sitting in her spot, by her lonesome, indulging in a light breakfast consisting of half a grapefruit, a slice of toast, two strips of bacon, and a mug of black coffee. Ever the bookish one, Blake Belladonna was currently reading the latest installment of her favorite series, Ninjas of Love: Holiday Hanzo Hanky-Panky.

"Oh my! Miyuki just confessed to the blacksmith's son, Shuichiro! Surely he can't ignore her love for the forty-seventh ti—" Blake went speechless as she read on. She became quite flush, as her breath shortened. "Wow! Right over the forge! It must be destiny, seeing as neither of them had known that that was the catalyst for awakening the true powers of the legendary Muramasa!" Blake was buried in her book when a certain loudmouth had spotted her.

"Ah, hey Blake! I wondered where you might have scampered off to!"

Fumbling to close her book, Blake fought down her previous blush as she turned to greet her partner, Yang, who was... sitting right next to her! "Whatcha reading there, Blake? Ooh, is that bacon? I could go for a few dozen slices, thanks for getting me so—"

Yang had reached for Blake's bacon, when the Faunus slapped her hand away, making an odd noise between a growl and a purr. "Hands off my bacon, Xiao Long. It's mine." she muttered darkly.

The would-be bacon thief drew back her hand in surprise. "Whoa, kitty's got claws!'

Blake let out an exasperated sigh at the easy pun, her bow twitching. She calmed down and warmly said, "Merry Christmas, Yang. I'll give everyone my presents at dinner, don't worry. Was there something you needed?"

Yang nodded quickly as she got to planning something. "Right! Breakfast would be nice, but not right now. Ruby's orders! Weiss needs to be fed!"

The blonde then leapt over her partner, landing on top of the tables and ran into the kitchen. Loud clatterings of metal and utensils could be heard, along with the colorful words of the employees, and one apologetic young lady. "Sorry! Gangway! I'll replace that when I get the money! None of the hairnets fit! Where's the beef?!"

Blake cautiously made her way to the kitchen door and peered inside. "Yang, what in the world is going on?"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Blake around her forearm. Before she could pull it back, however, she heard Yang's voice and stopped herself. "No time! I'll explain, just help me!" With that, Blake was pulled in.

* * *

"All this because Weiss doesn't want to celebrate Christmas?"

Yang somehow waved a hand dismissively, seeing as she's now precariously balancing a lot of trays lined with food. "Nah, that's probably not the whole story, but you know her."

Blake nodded in acceptance. The two of them were walking back from the cafeteria to their room, where Ruby has said Weiss was still in. Yang was following her sister's orders, while Blake was there to help clean up whenever her partner felt like walking into a wall.

"All right, I can make it from here. Where are you going to go, Blake?"

The corners of Blake's mouth turned slightly upwards. "I may as well go to the Library, until our fearless leader decides to put something into motion."

"Sounds good. Catch you later!" Yang somehow found it in her to wave farewell to her partner and quickly parted ways.

Blake followed suit with a wave of her own. "Watch your step, Yang. See you."

Before Blake could take a step, however, she felt a pang in her stomach. "Shit. I forgot to even start on my breakfast with what happened." She turned toward her partner's direction and yelled out, "Yang, could you come back and give me some of that—" before finding that a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich had lodged itself into her open mouth.

A thermos of green tea flew into her hand shortly after.

Wasting no time, Blake tore into the sandwich, taking quick gulps of warm tea in between bites. In no time at all, she had finished her food. "Mmm, who's to say tuna was my only favorite thing?" She licked her lips in satisfaction. "It's not healthy, but Merry Christmas to me."

* * *

Yang had made it to the dorm room's front door, only to realize she may have dismissed Blake's help too soon. "Damn! I'm in a pickle! I can't reach for the knob!" Still balancing a bunch of food, her hands were obscured with a few trays, causing her to barely feel the doorknob. She then tried to carefully lay against the door in the hopes of being able to open it, her head sideways toward the wood.

"Oh, Ruby..."

She stopped as soon as she heard those words, followed by what sounded like a faint sniffling.

Weiss was on the other side, crying to herself and repeating Ruby's name ad nauseum for a few seconds. "They... he would never... She wouldn't... I can't...!" She started to break down in tears as she audibly dropped to the floor. "Ruby, why are you so good to me? I don't deserve you. You'd be better off..." she squeaked out before sobbing into her hands.

Yang stood by the door stunned by what she just heard. Not only was Weiss Schnee crying, but she was distressing over her sister in what appeared to be heartbreak.

Things began to click into place.

* * *

Yang had known about Weiss's potential feelings towards Ruby, how she went past being content with being just friends with her sister, but this moment managed to clear things up.

Over the past few months, Yang couldn't help but pick up on the subtle differences in the way Weiss treated Ruby. Whenever the heiress placed a hand over Ruby's in reassurance, she would linger for just a second longer. Before, when Ruby gave praise to Weiss in front of her, she'd fight off a blush and voice her annoyance. Now, she would stutter while making less of an attempt to sound embarrassed. When they would sit in class, Weiss always looked at her leader, softly and a little lost, until Ruby would notice and she would look back to her work.

All that Yang needed to know was why. Why was Weiss unwilling to be honest with herself and Ruby? The answer came to her rather easily. There was only one person that Weiss would worry about and subordinate herself to other than Ruby.

Her father.

The man went under many names. Geist, Friederich, Gray, to name a few. All that anyone could agree on was that he was the head of the multimillion-lien Dust empire that was known as the Schnee Dust Company.

From what Yang gathered with what little she had to go on, Mr. Schnee basically outlined his only daughter's entire life for her, from early childhood to perhaps death. He had an iron grip on the company and was dead-set on Weiss taking up the mantle his way. Who knows what such a man could be capable of in order to secure that.

Weiss made it perfectly clear to anyone who asked that despite being set for life, she wasn't happy about it. Beacon was probably a means to delay her fate as the heiress of the Company.

With such emotional baggage, Yang couldn't refute Weiss's reluctance to voice her feelings toward Ruby if it would cause such a wrench to be thrown into her life and theirs. Yang had a duty to protect her sister. Even if Weiss had the best of intentions, if her love for Ruby ever hurt her little sister, she wouldn't be able to forgive her.

At the same time, Yang couldn't accept the state which Weiss had subjected herself to. Everyone deserved to be happy, job security be damned! Even if Yang couldn't tell if Ruby reciprocated Weiss's feelings, the heiress should at least try before giving up!

* * *

Yang found herself trembling, enraged at the unfairness in her friend's life, her hands balled up into fists looking to lay themselves into anyone who dared tell her she can't help them. She felt it wasn't her place, but to hell with any naysayers!

Before she would set the many plates of food (and perhaps the building) ablaze, she caught the heiress calming down and utter a few words In defeat. "In the end, Christmas is a holiday for those who can afford to be happy. I can afford anything in the world, except... that."

That settled it. A spark grew into an everlasting gout of flame in Yang's heart. Even though the going will only get tougher, even if the majority of the civilized world would take up arms against them...

_'I swear, I'll do anything I can to make sure you're happy! My sister sees the good in you, I just know you'll hit it off! I, Yang Xiao Long, will set you up with Ruby! For the good of you both!'_ she vowed passionately in her head, her hair flaring up intensely. _'Maybe. I don't know if Ruby feels the same, she's a natural at keeping a smile on.'_

Coming down from her emotional high, Yang composed herself and gave a few brisk knocks on the door. It wasn't knocking she had trouble with before. "Hey! Open up! Ruby tells me you need some cheering up! I've got breakfast for ya right here!" After a few scathing words and some goings on behind the door, Weiss had taken hold and turned the doorknob. Unfortunately, Yang was still so excited, she ended up slammimg the door open the rest of the way and knocked Weiss to the floor.

When she entered the room, Weiss wasn't in plain sight, but Yang wished that was the case. In her rush, she caused the heiress's bathrobe to fly open, revealing practically every inch of her body. While Yang never showed any interest in Weiss, she couldn't help but tease the situation. Even if it caused trouble.

"Well, Ruby told me you needed cheering up, but I _never_ figured you would be _so_ happy to see me!"

Yang ended up with many bruises that day. At least the food was somehow okay.


	3. White and Yellow All Over

**Author's Note:**** Yo! It's so cold...!**

**Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! It's really a good feeling knowing people want to read more of my story!**

**No one raised this concern, but don't worry, allow me to clarify a few things about the setting. This story takes place after Volume One, unspecified otherwise. This can tread into AU territory, and some things explained here may clearly be debunked with any future official RWBY releases.**

**Also, our heroine finally returns to form, no more crying over spilt rose petals… so to speak.**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**********Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not claim ownership of anything pertaining to RWBY or any related properties. Any other references to non-related things are also not owned by me. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: slight language, suggestive themes, and delicious food.**

**Original Post Date: 1/8/14**

* * *

**"You uncouth, perverted brute!"**

Weiss Schnee was not having a good day.

**"Self-indulgent, unapologetic, lecherous—"**

Ever since she woke up this morning, she had been assaulted with insanity.

**"—think nothing of having no manners—"**

Granted, the image of Ruby the Reindeer was a cute one...

**"I have half a mind to _end_ you, then myself, to erase this embarassment—!"**

But baring herself to _Yang_ was not something she wanted to do. Ever.

As Weiss continued descending into a tirade about how she _loathed_ her, the Y of RWBY was sitting cross-legged on the floor, amidst many trays of food she had been charged to deliver to the heiress.

Surprisingly, as soon as Weiss told her, or rather, forced her to sit down as she got dressed, all the plates slid off of Yang and miraculously onto the floor without mess. Weiss said nothing when she took notice, she just shook her head and got to dressing herself with her usual outfit.

The blonde had also been told not to make Weiss angry, but...

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Not my fault you were wearing nothing under that thing! What were you even doing in here, anyw—"

A pillow then firmly planted itself into Yang's face.

"You _ASS!_"

Although Yang clearly didn't fulfill the other directive Ruby had given her, she decided to attempt some damage control.

Prying the pillow from her face, Yang loudly shouted, "HEY! WEISS!"

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouted back, looking angry, yet surprised at the volume that the brawler decided to bark back with.

"Your food's getting cold."

"I don't care about the—"

A loud gurgle from her midsection cut through Weiss' retort and stopped her sentence cold.

That did it. "If you think I'm going to forget this, you have another thing coming!' grumbled Weiss. She bent down and took the closest plate of food in order to save face. Taking a tentative bite of what looked to be an omelette, her eyes shot up in surprise as soon as she sampled it.

"Thsh sh" Weiss paused to swallow, "Ah, sorry, I meant to say, 'This is wonderful!'. The food here at Beacon is usually passable, but this..."

Yang rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Uh, thanks. I made it."

If Weiss could raise her eyebrows any higher, they'd be levitating away from her head. With no small dose of surprise, she said, "You?! I don't believe it, Yang, you keep messing up the eggs!"

"I keep telling you, our stove sucks!" Yang cut in, "Damn thing doesn't turn on half the time, and it doesn't always stay burning the way you want it!" She then stood up to stretch out. "Oven still works, obviously. Ruby always insists on making sweets."

Weiss let out a good-natured scoff. "Of course." Before taking another bite, Weiss found herself hung up on Ruby for a moment. _'Did she tell her sister to make this for me? And where did this skill come from, anyway? Huh.'_ She quickly masked her thoughts by eating some more. "Mmm, the tomato is fresh, and the arugula has wilted just right! I'm surprised you knew how to make this." she said as she finished the omelette.

Yang bashfully shook her head. Clearly, she wasn't used to Weiss' amount of praise. Despite this, she managed to put on a smile. "He he, what can I say? I'm just _that_ _awesome_!" she "humbly" accepted.

The white-haired girl took some time to look at the remaining plates on the ground. Despite looking slightly unsettled due to the way they landed, the food remained immaculate, with plenty of variety to be found. Fluffy omelettes, decadent pancakes glistening with jam, piping hot oatmeal with a fruit medley! All of this was created by a young lady whose idea of a balanced breakfast was a can of Blue Cow energy drink poured into a bowl of G-Veen-Os, the only cereal proven to increase incompetence!

"You should be proud of your culinary skills!" said Weiss in a sincere tone of voice. "Why, I bet, with your skills, and my recommendation, you could find a very bright future as a chef, or maybe even one of Vytal's Premiere Food Artists!" Weiss squealed in giddy joy as she applauded herself in finding a rare gem of success from _Yang_, of all people.

Yang took a step back, away from the praise, and away from Weiss in general. This development was _not_ something she expected to unfold. "Hey, don't go deciding my future like that!" she yelled, "Sure I can cook, but it's a special occassion, so back off, all right?"

At this, Weiss fell back into a scowl, disappointed in Yang's decision to let her skills potentially left to squalor. "Tch, fine. Be that way." she sneered, "You could have a career that doesn't always present a life risk, but _no_, have fun being a Huntress like the rest of us."

If Yang indeed put in as much effort into cultivating her cooking talent like she does her physical training, she could leave a mark in Vytal's culinary scene. Even though her and Ruby don't always share the same morals and interests, the parallels between the sisters were staggering. Weiss really wanted to believe sometimes that the two weren't related.

"As long as you get it." Yang let out a sigh in relief. Thankfully, Weiss isn't the type to pursue the matter, refusing her usually only needs to happen once. Judging by the way the heiress' left eye was currently twitching, it was a safe possibilty that nothing more will come of it. However... "Oh! And I need you to keep this a secret, 'kay? Good!"

"A secret?!" Weiss was surprised a bit, and found herself dumbfounded, but she decided to let it slide. "Fine. Whatever. I guess that means you're getting me another present, then."

The blonde winced at the remark, but not out of seemingly getting one-upped by the heiress, but out of putting on a double act.

* * *

Ruby had told her to provide Weiss with breakfast, and that's what she did. What Ruby didn't expect, or even know, was that Yang had spent some time improving her cooking. The reason why had been sitting down with a book during breakfast, until Yang came along and swept her along with her adventure.

Hoping to have kept it a secret from Blake a little longer, on top of the pantry not being stocked with some dummy food, Yang's hand had been forced, and she ended up cooking up some fancier food. Thankfully, she had been able to distract her from seeing the process by sending her off to find ingredients and make outright bizarre demands, under the guise of the cooks being eccentric and wanting in with Weiss' good graces, and by extension, the Schnee family's favor. Yang went as far to reassure Blake that she was being worked just as hard.

Yang found enough to make a breakfast sandwich she could pass off as her own, but there was another reason...

_'I gave Blake the breakfast I made for myself... She's probably wanted the fancier stuff, but that sandwich was the closest within reach! I don't even want this food!' _thought the blonde, mentally kicking herself for her faux pas.

For all her skill, Yang absolutely hated tasting her own food. It wasn't out of lack of self-confidence, far from it. It was because her palate seemed to _actively reject_ anything she concieved as fancy.

In order to actually get a reaction without Blake finding out, she reluctantly reached out to Team JNPR for taste testing. Rather, she strong-armed a whimpering Jaune into being the guinea pig (C'mon, get hard on me! Quite being such a blubbermouth, and tell me how it tastes!), and convincing Ren that it wasn't what it sounded like.

She couldn't face Pyrrha, who would always go with the straight and narrow, and convince her to actually face her feelings, and she couldn't ask Nora, because... Nora.

On top of everything else, while Yang can tell a light fib, she was a horrible secret keeper. Especially to herself. She always looked strong because she had nothing to hide. Whenever she _did..._

And so, she had many trials ahead of her...

* * *

**Rrrrrrr...**

A familiar gurgle brought Yang back to reality, only this time it was _her_ stomach acting up. "Guess I need to eat too! I'll join ya...!" She gulped loudly and reached for a nearby plate that didn't look all that fancy.

To anyone else, it was a delightfully crisp, golden brown potato fritter with chives. For Yang, it was a gastric anomaly that came straight from her nightmares.

_'Something's not right.' _As Weiss struggled to even comprehend the scene before her, with Yang struggling to even keep the taters on her tongue, she tried to understand this morning in general. _'If Ruby was the one who sent her sister up here, why would Yang ask to keep to keep this... admittedly splendid breakfast a secret? Why even go through the trouble, if she's having difficulties even taking a bite? The stores are closed, and the shuttles take too long to bring in warm food. Where did she...?'_

"Our kitchen may not be up to snuff, but the dorms' kitchens don't have enough space for such a spread." the heiress surmised, "Where did you cook this, Yang?"

Sweat began to form behind Yang's blonde mane, as Weiss began to pick at her intentions. She may not have much of a reason to keep quiet, but Yang didn't expect her own secrets to come into play, and with her newfound determination to set Weiss up with Ruby for a happy ending, the pressure was on.

Hopefully the simple answer would get her out of this bind. "I just walked right up to the mess hall and did my thing. No big deal." Yang shrugged.

As she crossed her arms, an eyebrow was raised on Weiss' profile. "You barged into the kitchen? That is forbidden during the holidays! You do know you have also been _banned_ from there ever since your misguided attempt to make a turducken!"

It was Yang's turn to scoff halfheartedly. "I had it in reverse! At least it was considered edible by the government!" she said with a feeling of reason. "Besides, the staff sure changed their mind as soon as I let them sample the new goods!" she beamed. As long as the heat was off her reasoning, it's all good.

With a hint of mischief, the heiress then smirked. "I'm _sure_ you let them 'sample the goods', so to speak."

It's not all good. Although they were teammates, Yang wouldn't take that lying down. "Hey! I don't let just anyone near my girls! I'm not easy, dammit!"

Weiss nodded in mock acknowledgement as she said, "Sure. Yeah, not easy at all."

The air was now thick with tension, and right after what was thought to be a bonding moment between the two. The blonde not-so-subtly growled at the heiress' jabs, but found it in her to not get too mad, for Ruby's sake. Instead, she would take the high road and not—

"I'll have you know, at least I can _get_ people to look at me!"

—instigate Weiss any further...

Yang stepped out of the circle of food and walked up to the heiress. She puffed out her chest and stuck her hips out in front of the heiress, in order to prove a point. "When people look at me, I set their hearts and pants on fire, if you know what I mean!" She gave a meaningful wink, before frowning at Weiss. "All you do to people when you look at them is give them blue balls!"

Weiss gave Yang a _very_ offended look. "I don't think I even _want_ to know what you mean by that." She then casually bent over to pick up another plate of food. A girl's gotta eat. "In any case, whatever you decide to do for cheap thrills is none of my business." she said in a dismissive tone.

"Stop saying I'm easy! I'm not even like that, I—"

"Oh, this is good! Savory, yet sweet!"

"Thanks!" shouted Yang, still angry, yet letting her gratefulness through. "The secret is giving the ham a quick dip in maple syrup, before setting it on the grill!" She should have gone with that dish, instead.

Unable to keep angry after the compliment, Yang stated in a more subdued volume, "As I was saying, I'm not the kind of girl who just falls for any sort of guy! Not even that! Just what kind of person do you think I am, anyway?"

"A boor. Uncultured. Decency-deficient. Your moral compass sends you running in **circles**. Need I go on?" Weiss fired off as soon as Yang finished talking.

Yang waved her hands in front of her, hoping to end the subject. She calmly said, "All right, all right. I get it. I'm not the best influence in the world, at least lay off the 'easy' jokes, okay?" She turned away from Weiss, trying to hide her embarrassed face from her teammate.

_'Oh.'_ It was too late, for a realization had come to Weiss soon after. "Very well. I'll stop with the... less than flattering jokes about your personality." Finishing off the latest dish, the gears began turning in her head. "This food wasn't meant for me, was it?"

...

Uh oh.

"The fact that you wanted your cooking secret, aside from your usual attitude about learning... and Ruby doesn't know?"

"Yeah... I mean, NO!" backpedaled Yang. "She wanted me to do this for you, I swear! All this fancy crap, all for you! Merry Christmas!" Inside Yang's mind, she was screaming. She couldn't keep track of what she was saying anymore. It was her own secret that had been her undoing.

Weiss' gaze softened a little bit as it all became clear. "Christmas, huh? That dolt..." She let a small smile creep up for a second, before she stifled it so Yang wouldn't take notice. "It's all right, I'm not going to harp on you for keeping this secret from everyone." she said in understanding, "I'm only going to pretend this never happened. Whatever reason you may have, your secret is safe, Yang." She turned away from her teammate, as if to act out her statement. She could understand keeping a secret such as hers.

Yang raised a palm to her temple. "Ugh, don't say that, Weiss. I _really_ want to spill the beans, too!" she groaned.

"I'm not heartless, Yang." said Weiss. "If you have a reason for... keeping such a talent under wraps, then I won't pry. Simple."

Although the heiress was sincere, it quickly became reverse psychology for the brawler. She _really_ doesn't like keeping secrets.

So Yang decided to have her weakness find something out for her. "What if I told you that I practiced cooking for a certain someone?" she asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Again, what you do is none of my concern." Weiss said almost dismissively, but her pale ears were perked up in attention.

"What if... I told you it was... a girl we know?"

"I have a good feeling about who it is, but it's none of my business!" Weiss had a cocky smirk in plain sight. She was enjoying this.

And apparently, so did Yang. "Rrr... It's Blake! BLAKE!" Yang yelled it out loud, happy and relieved to be secret-less. "Hahaha, that felt so good to get off my chest!"

Yang calmed down and had a look of apology on her face. "Sorry I kept it a secret from you guys! Blake's not exactly an easy person to fool, and I didn't want to risk letting anyone know just yet." she earnestly said. "Also, I didn't know if you were OK with it, being it's.. you know, between two girls, one of them being a Faunus."

For once, Weiss felt sympathetic to her boisterous comrade. "You know what, it's fine. If she makes you happy, go ahead. I won't stop you." _'I wish I can say the same for myself.'_

Yang had her answer. From the way she looked, it was clear that Weiss wanted to become something more with Ruby, but her obligations and fears were getting in the way. Although there were things that would obviously need to be dealt with in the future, this exchange reaffirmed Yang's vow to stand by their side and see them through to a happy life.

Right now, she needed to deal with Gloomy Gus... or is that Joyless Joel? Mopey Miles? Ah, who cares? "It's a little early, but I think I can give this to you, no problem!" Before Weiss could object, Yang made strides toward Team RWBY's impromptu Christmas tree.

It was a sad, twiggy affair, that you couldn't even decorate without snapping it in half. All the decorations were placed below the tree, with a garland placed around it all to keep them there. It goes without saying that they couldn't find one for sale, and had to settle for a botany class hand-me-down. The presents were off to the side. Yang's presents were wrapped in a shiny gold foil with a lilac ribbon.

"Merry Christmas, Princess!"

Weiss flinched at the sound of that nickname, but let it go. "Thank you, Yang." She accepted the moderately-sized package, only to immediately have trouble lifting past her waist when Yang let go.

The blonde scrambled to assist her with her present. 'Oh wow, I didn't expect you to have this much trouble. Do you even lift, Weiss?"

"**Don't.**"

Yang put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." She took the package back and placed it on a chair. "Come on, let's open your present! I can't wait!"

"Quit rushing me!" Weiss was shaking her arms out, trying to do the same for her pain. She then made her way to her gift, kneeled next to it, and paused for a second. Where would she go about unwrapping it so she wouldn't make a mess?

"If you want me to open it, then I'll—"

The sounds of the wrapping being torn apart drowned out anything Yang might have had to say. "Happy?" the heiress said with a scowl.

There stood a plain box, covered in shredded gold paper. Weiss opened it up and peered inside to find...

...a set of ice blue cloth weights, ranging from small rings, to full on limb bracers.

"Like 'em? I figured strength wasn't your _strong_ suit, and you like to stay fashionable, so here they are!" Yang said with a smile while nodding to herself.

Weiss wasn't sure if she felt insulted or grateful. She settled for being pleased. "Thank you for the thoughtful gift. I think I'll try them later."

"I'll hold you to that!" Yang grinned.

The white-haired girl grinned back, before standing back up, brushing the dust off her knees. "Well, it's been fun. Thanks again for the gift, Yang. I'm off."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the library. I can't let a day go by without studying." It seemed Weiss was still unconvinced when it came to enjoying the holiday.

"Now hold up just a minute!" Yang ran up to keep the door closed, but not to block the heiress off. "You know Ruby sent me up here to cheer you up. You can't tell me you're going to brush off my little sister's want to see you happy, huh?"

Weiss narrowed her gaze. "I don't see what the big deal is. Today is just a day to me, nothing more, nothing less." she coldly stated, before reaching for Yang's hand on the door.

She relented, letting Weiss lift her arm, but not without saying a few words. "Please think about it. Don't go and break her heart unless you're absolutely sure you can live with it." Yang's eyes may not have flickered red, but Weiss could tell she was serious. Also...

"I-I'll keep that in mind..." _'She couldn't possibly have known... Right?'_ "I have to go."

Yang slowly stepped aside and allowed Weiss to leave. They were both quiet as the door was slowly opened...

...to reveal one Nora Valkyrie hanging off by her mouth. It seemed that she was sucking on to it. Both Weiss and Yang could only stare at the bizarre sight, until something caught Nora's eye... and nose.

"Pancakes!" She gasped and released her grasp on the door, bolting toward an untouched stack of pancakes that Yang had prepared for Weiss' breakfast. Nora grabbed the pancakes and began devouring them, shuddering in pleasure as she did. "Mmm~ Raspberry jam, it's so _good_~"

Both the other girls stared with their mouths agape. Weiss left silently, while Yang cautiously stepped up to the hyperactive girl. "Do you... Do you want me to make more?"

Nora then jerked back and let out another gasp, this time in awe. "You can do that? YES, PLEASE!" She then crouched down and sprung towards Yang, ready to give her a biiig hug.

Yang was taken by surprise as Nora tackled into her, squeezing her 'til she felt like she would burst. "Ackk! No more! I can't feel my boobs anymore, quit it...!" she strained to say. Nora wouldn't listen. It would take a Christmas miracle to save her now.

**BEEP, beep, BEEP! BEEP, beep, BEEP!**

Both of their scrolls went off, signaling that a message had been received.

"Oh, looks like I got a thing!" Nora said as she casually let go of Yang.

The blonde was relieved, although she quickly straightened up when she saw the message header.

"Ruby has summoned us."

* * *

**A/N:**** I BSed with the food, I have absolutely no idea of what I'm talking about.**

**I'd also like to apologize for any Freezerburn I may have set off. I, myself, have started up some Bumblebee. It won't be the focus, but it'll come up. As long as we understand one another, we can live in perfect rainbow harmony. Why do you all have pitchforks?**

**Also, references to Achievement Hunter, knives4cash, along with a few others. That also applies to last chapter, with Mr. Schnee's name. I don't remember which stories the names came from, except the one where he, along with Qrow, visit a hospital only to find themselves at the other's throat, and their girls having a... development of their own.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. White and Red, Yet Unmixed

**Author's Note:**** Oops! Back at Chapter Two, I said that Ruby and Yang only had Qrow. I completely forgot they have a dad! Oh well, I did bring up the possibility of this being slightly AU (Then again, isn't **_**every**_** fanfic technically AU? Why do you all have crossbows aimed at me?), but he'll probably find his way in, somehow. Not now.**

**Again, thank yous to everyone who favorited and followed since last week! Don't forget to review! ****Enjoy!**

**********Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not claim ownership of anything pertaining to RWBY or any related properties. Any other references to non-related things are also not owned by me. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: language, some weird bits, and that's it. Yeah.**

**Original Post**** Date: ****1/14/14 (A day early, I intend to post this on Wednesdays.)**

* * *

Weiss Schnee wasn't having a good day.

A good day for her would consist of having perfect marks on her test. It would have a well-rested sleep. A fruitful study session. Coffee, well brewed. Maybe an extravagant purchase, as long as it was practical.

If this Christmas morning was any indication, none of that was going to happen today.

A rude awakening in the form of her childish leader, Ruby, all dressed up for a holiday Weiss couldn't care less about. Never mind the fact that the reindeer costume looked cute on her, no matter how much Weiss wanted to convince herself otherwise.

This would lead into a self-induced pity session in which Weiss would wallow in the memories of her tailored life. A life which many would gladly do anything for, and one which the white-haired heiress would gladly give away, if not for her overbearing father as well as her own pride. Even though she wanted to both escape and do her legacy proud, Weiss would have resigned herself into burying these thoughts when her time came. Her life would have gone as planned.

Never would she have thought that her plans would have been utterly roadblocked by one young girl.

Ruby Rose. The name brought frustrating memories to the front of Weiss' mind. Day by day, something would always bring her to admonish her young leader, to correct her, to guide her. For all the bluster that she puts up in front of everybody, Weiss only does it because in her own way, she cares. Ruby just takes up a lot more time helping than everybody else. Although they got off to a rocky start, the pair would eventually become great friends.

* * *

_'Why am I in love with that hopeless dork, again?'_

As she walked along the corridors of the dorm, Weiss mentally repeated a question she found herself asking for days on end.

She may have been drawn in by Ruby's personality: innocent, hopeful, and free, oh so free. Didn't help that every time Weiss questioned her being friends with the red-cloaked girl, Ruby would always say, with an infectiously wide smile, that she was glad to be friends with the heiress. Such an honest answer. Every time, Weiss would begrudgingly voice her acceptance, and every time, her heart would swell a little more with joy.

No, every time, Weiss needed to quash these feelings, in order to secure her drab future as the head of the Schnee Dust Company. Her going off on what would be perceived as "an aberration and an experimental rendezvous" would elicit countless issues and dangers to barge into their lives, the most damning coming from her father, who didn't allow negotiations when it came to Weiss.

Her burgeoning feelings for Ruby only served to complicate matters.

All of these situations put tons of pressure on the heiress. No matter which path she chooses, the result wouldn't be pretty.

She would keep her feelings locked up to keep Team RWBY safe, to keep her dolt safe. No one would be able to figure it out. Except...

_'That sister of hers, for all of her idiocy, probably found out about me through the interactions I had with Ruby.'_ She mentally winced, and her face mirrored it soon after. _'I was careless. No doubt she will cause some sort of problem about it. And yet...'_ Her thoughts went back to her encounter with Yang this morning, away from the awkwardness of the blonde bruiser serving up two-and-a-half star food, to her parting words.

_"You know Ruby sent me up here to cheer you up. You can't tell me you're going to brush off my little sister's want to see you happy, huh?"_

_"Please think about it. Don't go and break her heart unless you're absolutely sure you can live with it."_

Weiss broke into a grimace as she tried to forget the look on Yang's face when she said those words. Her eyes were full of concern and warmth, not unlike the many times Ruby would look at her. And what did Yang mean by "breaking Ruby's heart"? As far as she knew, the girl never once caught on to Weiss' hidden feelings, and considering that her sister caught on first, she did a poor job of hiding them to start with. Ruby was always happy and caring around other people, so what made Weiss any different?

As if to answer her, memories of Ruby began playing in her head.

_"Hey Weiss, wanna visit the weapons shop with me? They're having a sale on whetstones today!"_

_"Weiss! Come look at this butterfly on my head! It's so pretty~!"_

_"Well... you can have some of my cookies if you want, I don't mind for the best teammate and partner in the world."_

Weiss began to lose herself in her daydreams, a pink blush apparent and a soft smile slowly spreading wide as she swayed steadily back and forth in place. Daydreams of Ruby playing the role of a gallant knight come to sweep her off her feet. Daydreams of the two slowly dancing atop of a pristine lake, frozen over for winter.

Winter. Weiss had no problem with the cold, with the snow. If anything, it was her favorite season since it reminded her of peaceful times. Unfortunately for her, a supposedly joyous holiday always came not long after winter's start.

* * *

Christmas.

She had no ill thoughts about Christmas, nor any painful memories around it. She never actually knew what the big deal was for the first few years of her life. When hardships came, however, the symbolism came crashing down on her as she realized how she would never be able to enjoy it. A joyous time of year for everyone, except her. No, the Schnees must always be held in high regard, foregoing such meaningless celebrations when they already stand at the top of all Remnant.

Again, she never expected Ruby to stop those thoughts cold.

_"Do you like it? I'm Rubolph, the magical Christmas reindeer! I'm here to grant your wishes, since you were such a good girl!"_

"Phah!" Weiss scoffed out loud, still happy and lost, "I'm no good girl, what are you talking about, Ruby?"

Weiss quickly snapped out of her giddy stupor and took in her surroundings. She was standing in the dorm's front lobby, empty, save for furniture.

"I've really got to stop doing that..." groaned the heiress, "No doubt if anyone caught me like that, I'd be laughed out of Beacon."

Turning her head to her side, she saw a long mirror on the wall and inspected herself. "At least I didn't end up crying again. I swear, I'm not usually this hopeless..." she trailed off, talking to herself in the mirror again. "This is Ruby's fault, that dunce." she pouted, "If it weren't for her dumb positive behavior, and her stupid courageousness, my heart wouldn't be in this much turmoil." As the words came out of her mouth, Weiss believed in them less and less, she knew she didn't really blame Ruby, and she never would... in private. She had an image to keep up, after all.

As she walked away from her reflection, another question popped up in Weiss' mind. _'Just when was it that I started feeling this way toward Ruby?'_ Weiss tried to come up with an answer. _'It may have been gradual, but it almost always takes just_ one_ moment for it all to_ change...' Weiss kept at it, but found nothing. _'I'd like to think it's better this way, but if I don't come up with the answer soon, there is a chance that I'll remember it down the line. If it comes up when I'm already there, I...'_

She shook her head once more in trying not think about what she might do. "I can't think about that right now. The sooner I can piece together this accursed attraction, the sooner I can move on. Until then..." She placed her hand on the front door, "I think I'll go to the library and study."

No sooner did she turn the knob, the door blew open and knocked Weiss to the floor. "Damn it, why does this keep happening?!" She expected someone on the other side so she could vent her frustration, instead, there was nobody. The only thing coming in was the wind and some light snow.

Looking outside, the weather wasn't terrible, not a lot of snow was falling, but the wind was surprisingly strong. Enough had accumulated to reach the third step to the dorm, which is about eighteen inches of snow.

There was no way she was walking out there in just her combat skirt.

* * *

After a heated battle between Weiss and the door, she was now trudging back to the room with snow in her hair.

"It's almost like Christmas itself is punishing me for not believing. Joke's on it, I was already cold."

She was only one turn away, when Weiss caught the sounds of someone just outside her door.

"Whew! I knew I could count on Yang to distract her, but _wow_, where did that food come from?"

As soon as she heard that familiar voice, Weiss ended up ducking away behind the corner. She couldn't hear her very well, however, and decided to peek out just a bit from her hiding place.

There was Ruby, dressed in her usual, but with a few winter flourishes. On top of wearing her red cloak, Ruby had a long red scarf draped around her slender neck that hung off to the side. A Santa hat was somehow affixed to the top of her hood. The only other change to her outfit was a pair of noticeably thicker trousers in place of stockings. Not that Weiss paid any attention to that area. Of course, she was still carrying that sack from earlier, whatever was held inside was a mystery.

Weiss perked up her ears to try to listen in. Ruby seemed content with talking to herself.

"Okay, so I sent Yang and Nora off to the secret meeting place, along with everyone else!" said Ruby, doing a little spin on her heel as she continued, "As soon as I get one more thing, we can kick off 'Operation Weiss Christmas', mm-hmm!"

Weiss groaned inaudibly at the weak pun, and it seemed Ruby thought the same shortly after.

"Ugh, I've been hanging around Yang too much. The operation name was her idea, too..." Ruby said as she hoisted the bag over her shoulder. "She seemed _way_ too into doing this thing! I can't believe she offered to put up for a hotel room for an... after-party? I dunno, seems a little much for... just the two of us?" Ruby said with a quizzical expression. "What would we even _do_ there?"

While Ruby was pondering over what it is two people can do in a hotel room, Weiss immediately caught on to the implications. Her pale face became even paler, while simultaneously becoming rosy in the cheeks.

_'Th-that lewd jackass! What was she THINKING when she went and said that!?' _Weiss was very embarrassed over Yang's "generous offering". _'This only confirms that Yang knew about my feelings for Ruby! What's her angle, anyway?'_

"I know!"

_'Erk! What...?' _Weiss fumbled slightly as Ruby interrupted her thoughts, which thankfully didn't wander into forbidden territory.

"We could have a fancy sleepover! Oh, it would be so cool to order s'mores over room service!" gushed Ruby, "Maybe even order a cool movie over pay-per-view! Oh, I'm so excited!"

If Weiss' hopes and dreams could be compared to anything at this particular moment, they would be like a boulder trying to float in the ocean. No chance. _'Ugh... She's so innocent... Does she even know of... what people do in that situation? I don't know whether to be relieved or really concerned!'_

The heiress let her posture slack for just a bit, when she hit something.

**Clack-ck-ck-ck!**

A broom had fallen down from where Weiss was hiding.

"Eeep!" Ruby jumped up in shock, caught completely unaware by the sudden noise. Weiss didn't have time to register this until Ruby was already looking in her direction.

"W-Weiss! Ah, hi there...!", Ruby waved a hand sheepishly.

The heiress stumbled out from behind the corner, she was slightly dumbstruck with how she was found so easily. "R-Ruby, what are you doing here? I thought I put you out to teach you a lesson!" She tried to play it off and put on a haughty expression, but couldn't put down her nervousness.

"I sh-should be asking that!" Ruby began fidgeting in place, unsure of how to proceed. Weiss did her best to look annoyed. Eventually, Ruby found her voice. "Wait, you kicked me out for no reason!" complained Ruby, "I was only trying to get you to smile for Christmas! What possible reason was there to kick me out?!"

Weiss' expression visibly faltered, she really didn't have an answer for that. Except one, but there's no way she would admit to it.

"Y-You were trying to touch me with some _two-bit rag!_ I don't believe for one second it was silk!" proclaimed Weiss.

"It was _old_ silk! I've had that costume for years!" countered Ruby.

Weiss blinked at the revelation. "Years?"

"Yeah, at least three! And now, it's ruined!" The silver-eyed girl crossed her arms and frowned slightly.

The proud heiress found herself speechless. Did she really just destroy something belonging to her fantasy crush? "Ruby, I... I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Any anger that Weiss may have had had dissipated.

Ruby put a finger below her lip in thought, for all of two seconds. "It's all right." she said , still feeling a little dejected, "You're not at fault, Weiss. It was an old costume, and I couldn't fit into it very well to begin with."

"...Huh?"

"Well... yeah." Ruby nervously looked down at the ground and twiddled her foot. "It _was_ old, I barely fit in the thing anyway."

"It didn't look that way to me." On the outside, Weiss looked neutral. On the inside, Weiss was trying very hard to keep her imagination from running wild.

Ruby shook her head. "The stitching was stretching, especially around the... rear." Ruby blushed in embarrassment.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Mmm, ImeanIhadabuttflap..." Ruby quickly said as she sheepishly scratched her cheek.

...

Weiss stared at Ruby, stone-faced. "A butt flap?" Ruby meekly nodded. Silence reigned for what felt like a long while.

"Weiss, I—"

She was cut off by Weiss raising a finger in front of her. Ruby was confused until she saw a smile trying to peek out from the heiress' mouth.

So she decided to press the attack. "When you pushed me out of there, and I felt that draft, I thought everyone was going to see an actual full _moon_ over Remnant!"

That did it. Weiss broke out into a snicker, and then into a laugh. Ruby had that dopey smile on her face.

"Hahaha, oh my gosh, Ruby! Those are footy pajamas, not a costume!" laughed out Weiss.

Once again, Ruby blushed. "Duh, I know that!" She pouted and looked away from her partner. "It's better calling it a costume..." she grumbled.

"Suit yourself." Weiss calmed down, with a smile still very clear on her face.

Ruby smiled back, glad to see things were alright. "I did that for you, Weiss." she said sincerely, before breaking into a ramble, "When I heard you didn't want to go home, and that your home life sucked, and the reindeer PJs were all I could find and—"

"Ruby!" The smile on the heiress' face flattened a bit, but she remained grateful. "I see. Thank you, Ruby."

This younger girl still felt like something was off with her partner. "Weiss, I may not know exactly why you feel down, but..." She walked up to her partner and placed a hand on her shoulder. Weiss tensed up at her touch. "Just know, you can talk to me. Whatever it is, I'll listen."

_'Oh no.'_

"Because we're not just partners..."

Weiss froze up at her touch and couldn't speak out. _'No, I was afraid of this! If Ruby gets too close...!'_

"We're best friends, Weiss!"

Ruby gave Weiss' shoulder a soft squeeze. It was intended to give comfort to Weiss troubled mind. Instead, it threatened to send it into disarray.

Weiss was frozen at not only how sincere Ruby was, but with how this one gesture made her feel wanted.

**It needed to go away.**

Staring at the younger girl face-to-face, Weiss saw that same comforting look which told her everything would be okay. Ruby's silver eyes held in them a hidden maturity, along with her innocence, that never failed to entrance Weiss. For once, Weiss was afraid to look into her eyes. She was scared. Everything would be ruined if she were to succumb to Ruby's gaze.

_'Would it be so bad, to just let it all go and tell her?'_

Sensing her discomfort, Ruby decided to up the warm-and-fuzzy quotient, and enveloped the heiress in a hug.

"Wh-What is this?!"

Ruby giggled at her reaction. "You're probably not going to tell me, but that's okay." She quickly disengaged the hug and gave Weiss a playful wink. "I'm going to show you a Christmas you can write home about! ...Or not, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't like to talk about it."

Weiss was able to shake off her infatuation jitters long enough to snark and smile. "It's all right, Ruby. I'm a big girl, bigger than you by about four inches, actually." Weiss teasingly snarked with a hint of playing around.

The younger girl stuck out her tongue in mock insult while Weiss chuckled. "Well, you'll see what I've got planned for you this Christmas!" proclaimed Ruby. "I'll knock your socks off!"

"Heh, I'd like to see you try!" Weiss was back in her comfort zone, antagonizing Ruby for the sake of bettering her, and not carrying a crush, thankfully for the heiress.

Ruby had a confident smirk, enjoying her time with her partner. "All right! Why don't you clean up a bit there..." She gestured towards Weiss' literally snowy hair, "...while I go get ready for some Christmas cheer!'

"Ugh, don't remind me." Weiss wanted to flick the snowcap off from her head, but that wouldn't be the proper thing to do. She walked up to Team RWBY's dorm room and turned back toward her partner. "Ruby... Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Weiss."

With that, Weiss entered her room and closed the door shut. She had some brushing to do.

* * *

Ruby waited until the coast was clear, or rather, when she was sure Weiss couldn't listen in. She walked up to the same point where Team RWBY's door was and made a hard left, where Team JNPR's room lay. As Ruby gingerly knocked a little ditty on their door, she couldn't help but sing along.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...!"

The door opened up a bit to reveal a certain redheaded athlete, who looked like she was enjoying these sneaky games. "Hello, Ruby. Are you ready to report in?"

"S-sorry, I forgot just one thing before the... target was almost compromised?" Ruby was unsure of how to play espionage.

Pyrrha Nikos naturally apologized, "It's all right, you did your best. Now hurry up along, before the target _does _get compromised." It seems she also didn't want to break character.

Ruby nodded, and just when she was about to leave, a panicked voice rang out from inside."I-if you don't mind, R-Ruby, could you _please_ bring back a jar of jam for N-Nora's pan—"

Jaune Arc was then cut off with the whizzing by of a fork that had just whiffed him. He was scared stiff.

"What is this sacrilege that I hear?! The goddess of the feast demands no less than _fresh fruit_ for her jam!" Nora Valkyrie valiantly proclaimed. "What say you, my liege?"

"I say you're off your goddamn rocker! Ruby, just get the girl some frickin' jam, already? I don't want to make pancakes anymooore!" Yang Xiao Long made her suffering very clear. "Where the hell is Blaaaake?"

Having been the one to gather them, Ruby couldn't answer as to where Blake was, so she moved on. "O-Okay. Um, what kind?"

A hand then grabbed Ruby by her ankle. She squeaked and almost stomped it into oblivion, when a voice called out in anguish. "Please, just get anything... The jam... The jam... _The jam..._" The prone form of Lie Ren hissed out, his body pockmarked with bits of dough and globs of syrup.

"You have your mission, now go, Agent Rose! Your city needs you!" Pyrrha obliviously closes the door on Ruby, leaving her _very _confused.

"What just happened?"

Ruby walks off, continuing her search for the last thing on her checklist, and some jam. Oh, the jam...

* * *

Weiss closed the door on her partner and headed into the bathroom. The only company she had was her reflection, and that was fine with her. She undoes her side ponytail and gets to work.

"You know, this morning was nice, barring almost everything that happened to me." Weiss shortly had a sour expression, before smiling. "In my lovestruck haplessness, I had almost forgotten how friendly my relationship with Ruby is. It was nice. Really nice." She took to combing her long, alabaster hair. "Really, if only I could remain like this for the next four years, then everything will be all right. I won't have to worry about Ruby or my team's safety anytime soon."

Weiss found a moment of respite as she found a less agonizing way to move on with her life. "Of course, that doesn't mean much if an actual incident occurred. What with the Grimm, the White Fang, that Roman Torchwick..." Weiss trailed off as she realized how her problems stacked up against more pressing concerns. "Well, that was less satisfying than I imagined. Whatever, so long as there's no other 'episodes' like earlier, my future is secure, and Ruby wouldn't have to... put up with me. Everything's going to be all right!" She carefully uttered the last part, so she couldn't, on the off-chance, jinx herself.

Unfortunately for her, in her rush to brush, she had failed to notice her scroll on her bed, blinking with the notice that she had missed a call, and that it was going to voicemail. The message carried a voice Weiss had known all her life, and his dispassionate tone froze her blood ice cold...

"Weiss, I shall be arriving in Vale sometime after midday, before day's end. I will be visiting Beacon and I shall meet with the Headmaster, as well as catch up on your progress in person. I hope to find you have grown after such a short time. Especially with what I've heard had occurred. Your father, Glassen Schnee."

* * *

**A/N:**** Here we go, I've done it now, I've started up a completely untouched character in the terms of RWBY canon, making Weiss' father effectively an OC. I'll get one thing out of the way, his first name is a corruption of what I assume is German for "glass", with a bit extra on the end there. I'm sorry everyone, but I'm not sorry. See you next week!**


	5. RWBY Moments, JNPR Fever

**Author's Note: You know that feeling you get after cleaning up heavy snow from in front of your home? What about that feeling you get after you eat some bad soup? How about slipping on ice the moment you step out of your car? Guess how many of those feelings I felt over the past few days, killed my motivation a bit... Sorry this ended up so late, winter woes.**

**Oh man, as much as I'd like to dive into some White Rose, I also want to make a more involved story, even if it stems from Yang's Awkward Cooking Chapter™! More Bumblebee incoming!**

**Review. That's all, love you...!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not claim ownership of anything pertaining to RWBY or any related properties. Any other references to non-related things are also not owned by me. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and loony, technically post-Christmas Christmas fun.**

**Original Post**** Date: 1/28/13**

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Her father had just left a message saying that he was coming to Beacon to check up on how she's doing, among other things. She chose not to go home for the holidays _because_ she didn't want to end up under his scrutinous gaze. Gripping her scroll until her knuckles turned white, Weiss began panicking internally at this sudden turn of events.

Her father was a frosty individual, whose business tactics and cutting words made him and the Schnee Dust Company very successful in the long run. This behavior unfortunately was never kept separate from life at home, a fact that Weiss was all too familiar with. Even after showing plenty of emotion whenever he hears of the White Fang claiming yet another close ally or family member, he always manages to calm down in the end, and becomes that much colder for it. He made his intentions for his daughter's future very clear: she would take up the mantle of CEO when it was time, no exceptions, no negotiations. She would then take the necessary steps to ensure the Schnee family line continued, that she would produce the next heir.

The mere thought disgusted Weiss. _'How could a father be so dispassionate towards his own child?'_ She always found herself asking that question, and no one would answer, not even that girl in the mirror she always talked to. The fact that he has decided to personally grace her with his presence could only be a bad omen. At best, he would only reprimand her for any grades that were less than perfect, then leave. There was the very real possibility that he wouldn't be satisfied with Beacon as a whole, and pull her from all classes as well as her team. If she didn't reconcile her feelings for Ruby by then...

"No, I have to do this..." Weiss spoke softly, clutching her scroll to her chest. "I must be able to leave it all behind, so I can move forward. Ruby will be safe, and I won't say a word."

The threat of Ruby being taken from her was also very real. Anyone who had been wronged by the Schnee Dust Company could potentially use either girl as leverage towards despicable means, young love would mean nothing to them. That in itself was nothing compared to what her father, the Permanent Frost, Glassen Schnee, could potentially orchestrate in order to secure a Schnee future.

Taking pains to keep from sobbing out loud, Weiss shed a single tear and audibly gulped as she said, "I'll be the best teammate you've... ever had."

Dropping her scroll back on her bed, Weiss slowly got up and walked back inside the bathroom, training her eyes on the mirror as she entered. There she was, from behind the glass, a girl who projected the image of snow, beautiful yet fragile. Laying a hand on her reflection, the heiress then carefully traced a smile where her mouth was, a stark contrast to the defeated frown she was displaying. For all the inner strength she possessed, Weiss could only wish it would all be over soon.

* * *

"Whew, I'm done."

Yang had been slaving over Team JNPR's stove for the past half hour, making pancakes, ever since Ruby went to get one more thing to kick off "Operation Weiss Christmas".

"Heh-heh-he." Yang couldn't resist chuckling loudly to herself at how clever she was. "I'm so awesome, I should make a career out of coming up with these wonderful puns!" Placing the latest fresh stack on the counter, Yang melodramatically wiped her forehead on her arm, loosing a breath loud enough to catch almost everyone's attention. "Whew! After beating so much batter, I'm _beat_!"

"Ohhhh..."

"Hmm?"

"Ugh...!"

"..."

Everyone reacted less than positively to Yang's play on words. Jaune let out the pained groan, Pyrrha was somewhat distracted, Nora surprisingly scoffed, and Ren said nothing.

The blonde pouted at the lack of enthusiasm. "Tch, that was gold, I get no respect out of you guys. Whatever, your loss." Yang then plopped down on the floor, sitting with her legs splayed in opposite directions and a bored look on her face. She had some time to burn before Ruby returned, but Team JNPR had their own things going. From her vantage point down low on JNPR's floor, she found herself looking at what the other team was up to.

Jaune was on his tiptoes trying to adjust the star on the tree, while Pyrrha was looking attentively at him from off to his side; or lovingly. Knowing Pyrrha, it might be both.

Ren was absentmindedly staring into his scroll with some earphones on. "Let's see what else I can find... 'Plane Train'? Let's give it a shot." he said, intrigued, before he pressed something on his scroll.

Normally that sounded good for her to investigate, but Yang was currently completely disinterested in finding out what it was. The one left was Nora, who was sitting amidst dishes of tall stacks of her pancakes, concentrating on playing some handheld game. Wait, why wasn't she eating them? She told her to make them, and she worked hard to do so! There were still at least 10 stacks that reached up to her head! WHY WASN'T SHE EATING THEM?!

Shuffling her butt towards the distracted girl, Yang said in a sweet, yet sour voice, "_Nora_, dearie, why haven't you finished your pancakes?"

"Rrrghfblebl..." Nora subconsciously mumbled.

Yang tried her best to stay calm. "Nora, I distinctly remember you asking me to _make_ these pancakes for you, hm?"

"Mmmfgrhrrr...!" This time, Nora made a token effort to twitch her eyes towards Yang just for a split second, sounding a little more agitated, before returning to her handheld.

This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, she was starting to get steamed. "You begged me... no, you _deified_ _me_ into making all this!" she yelled, way past steamed. "What the hell, girl?! Now you're just going to let them stew in their own butter, which I _hand-whipped_ by the way, and that's because you couldn't wait for Ruby to bring some fruit for jam, all 'cause you were too busy with a **game**?!" Her eyes were flickering red with how she felt Nora wasn't appreciating her hard work.

A distinct yet soft clicking sound was heard as Nora pressed the START button on her portable. She gently set it down and looked tiredly at Yang, before looking to one of the unfinished stacks of pancakes. She calmly said, "You want to know why I'm not eating? I can show you why, if that's okay with you." before curiously placing her lips on the top of a pancake stack.

What happened next could only be described as some form of microcosmic phenomenon. Nora was inhaling softly on the stack for about two seconds, when the pancakes began levitating off the plate! The pancakes were now being sucked into her mouth, bending and contorting inwards as they disappeared past her lips.

She was _vacuuming the pancakes right into her!_

_'Man, I knew she really liked pancakes, but I didn't expect her to be a frickin' _**black hole!_'_**

Yang sat there, speechless, as her mouth bobbed open and closed like a clueless fish as Nora let out a dainty belch after she finished eating. The rest of Team JNPR did not react in the slightest.

"I can't always be the bundle of energy I usually am. It's not a big deal for me to quickly eat all this..." Nora was nonchalantly collecting crumbs, butter, and syrup from her face with a few fingers, caring not for the stupor she had induced in Yang. "These are yummy, by the way."

"Er... thanks." Nora's eerily non-hyper demeanor was really freaking Yang out.

"Honestly, it's like I'm expected to be goofy all the time, but can't a girl just kick back and play the video game sometimes?" She lifted her handheld up innocently in front of her to highlight what she said. "I'm just, you know, playing a difficult one, that's all. See?"

From what Yang can tell, Nora was playing something in which a pathetic-looking penguin character was fighting something giant, with four arms and swords that came out from the background. Upon closer inspection, one of the swords turned out to be a daikon radish. Nothing like she'd ever seen, that's for sure. "You... um... need some help with that?"

"Nah, I'm good!" Nora then quickly stood up on her feet, indulging in a pirouette. Yang was quick to notice the sudden change in her emotions, but for her sanity, she chose not to comment. "It's an exercise in frustration, sure, but nothing a good hundred practice lives won't solve!" said Nora in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"R-right..."

Backing away from the formerly sedate girl, Yang decided to seperate herself from Nora, who just shrugged and returned to her game. The blonde could barely make out Nora's words as she increased her distance, "Okey-dokey! Time to show this guy I can break his legs even if he doesn't have them!"

Yang eventually backed up against the wall and kept shaking her head in an attempt to compose herself. Yang eventually settled into taking deep breaths. "_Hooo...!_ Okay. You still have time, why not hang out with someone a little more... normal?"

Looking back at Team JNPR, not much had changed. Jaune had taken to burying himself in research materials for a report on... who knows? The guy now had a bunch of paper stuck to him, for crying out loud!

Pyrrha was trying her hardest to pry the paper off of him, but half the time she just lays her hands on his body and does nothing. Upon noticing Yang staring, Pyrrha's irises shrunk, and she pulled Jaune a little closer to her while stroking his hair possessively. Jaune noticed nothing, the poor sap.

Yang was slightly taken aback at how the normally accommodating girl was acting. '_Uh-oh, don't tell me. She's one of those... clingy girls? Til death do us part? Ehehe...eh.'_ Yang nervously looked away from the redhead until she felt the danger had passed. Sure enough, a quick glance showed that Pyrrha returned to her Jaune-gazing.

Nora was back to her game, darkly muttering something along the lines of, "I swear, 1,000 lives feels like too little. Whuh? Ah, DAMMIT! The stupid... giant ice lady... stupid stupidhead, **GRRRRAAAAGHH!**" Nora violently shook her portable in every direction, spouting harsh words and gibberish.

Yang immediately sprang to behind the only member of Team JNPR she felt could subdue the beast. "H-h-hey Ren..." she stuttered, "She sounds a little upset. How about calming your partner down before she goes supernova? Supernora? No, that's a little lame."

Unfortunately for her, Ren wasn't even paying attention. In fact, Team JNPR once again took home the award for "Most Nonreactive Team Ever".

"Why is that guy stickying that dinky plane?" Ren commented on his video, perhaps selectively ignorant of what was going on. "You know that's just asking for troub— **GAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAH!** What the hell?!"

Yang's eyes almost burst out of their sockets at Ren, who was now laughing up a storm, clutching his stomach and short of breath. Definitely not what she expected of him, usually he was kind of quiet. "Ohohoho, oh man oh god, ahhh, he just walked into the propeller, what a dumbass! H-he even blew up the chopper with his death! H-hahahahaha! Heh..."

Once again, Yang was rendered speechless at how weird Team JNPR was being.

Ren was engrossed in internet videos and a crazy laugher.

Nora was an embittered gamer who had crazy taste in games.

Pyrrha was a secret jealous type who was crazy for her leader.

And lastly, Jaune, bless his naïve soul, could have been Yang's sanity savior, were he not currently and literally tied up in some Christmas lights, courtesy of one crazy star athlete.

_'Crap, I've gotta get away! I can't take this anymore!'_ "Uh, hey you guys!" Team JNPR all turned toward Yang, who shrank instinctively from their combined stare. "Uh, I'm just gonna... go to..." All eyes were trained on the blonde, waiting for her message. 'Uhh..." But Yang's words were lost.

So she did what any sane person would do: she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

...

Jaune spoke up from the floor, "Oh my, is Yang okay?"

Pyrrha quickly set upon him like a vulture to carrion and said in a possessive tone, "I'm sure she'll be fine, Jaune. Now get over here, so I can remove the cord from between your legs!"

"Okay, Pyrrha. I trust you."

"I know." Pyrrha had a malevolent smile plastered on her face.

Nora became teary-eyed as she bounded up to Ren. "Ren... Did I scare her away with my yelling? It's the video game's fault, I swear!" She pointed to her portable in an attempt to shift the blame.

Ren jolted away from her in surprise, as he went back to his scroll mere seconds after Yang made for the bathroom. "Er, I don't think it's your fault. Maybe she really needed to go?"

"I guess..." sniffled Nora, "Is this like the time she ate that fancy steak and ran to the bathroom like right now?"

"No, it's not like that, I think." pondered Ren, "That makes no sense, either. She made that steak flawlessly, and I don't know why she felt sick after eating it."

Pyrrha's ears perked up at that statement, while she was currently cradling Jaune in a state of undress. "Really? Is that why you and Jaune always ran off with her all those times?"

Jaune nodded his head, eliciting a sigh of relief from his partner. "Yeah, she wanted us to taste-test, also for that strange reaction she always has. Pyrrha, I'm freezing. Was it really necessary to remove my shirt, too?"

"Yes it is, Jaune, yes it is."

* * *

Yang was curled up in the far corner of Team JNPR's bathroom, more specifically, in their bathtub. After punching in a few buttons on her scroll, Yang held it close to her face. "C'mon, c'mon! Pick up! Pick up!"

**Beeeep! Beeeep!**

..

"Hello? Yang? What's up?"

"Oh thank goodness, Blake! You have _noooo_ idea how much I wanted you to pick up! Where are you?"

"I'm just outside the library. Is something wrong? You sound horrible!"

"Nah, you know me, I'm just hanging out with Team JNPR. They can get... pretty freaky, if you ask me." Yang's voice indeed sounded haggard due to her day.

"Hmm, if you say so, Yang."

Adjusting herself to feel a little more comfortable, Yang continued, "By the way, didn't you catch Ruby's message about meeting up over here? She wants to make this Christmas something special for Weiss!"

Blake looked a bit embarrassed on her end. "I ended up being a little preoccupied. The library was closed due to the weather, and the snow picked up, so I've had to bunker down." On Yang's end, she was about to rush out and rescue her, when Blake quickly put up a hand. "No, please don't worry about me, I'm fine, Yang. I think I'll manage all right."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can just blaze my way over there and—"

"**Yang**. I'll be fine. I'll live."

Over at Blake's end just outside the library, a large igloo had been erected, complete with campfire and a recliner made of snow, which Blake was content to sit in. On her scroll, Yang wasn't completely convinced, but she perked up as she took in Blake's calm expression. The Faunus couldn't help but chuckle at her partner, smiling faintly at her concern. "Oh Yang, that's really sweet of you to worry."

She could hear Yang's scroll fall out of her hands and tumble onto the... floor. When the blonde finally picked it back up, her hair had been slightly disheveled, lightly draping the frame of her face. "Er, um, you're welcome!" she said, flustered and with a red tint on her cheeks.

Unbeknownst to her, Blake filed that expression away in her mind. She decided to move the conversation back on track. "So, do you know why Ruby wanted to have this done? Did Ruby do something to provoke this, or...?" Her bow twitched and her eyes widened in self-realization. "Did she... finally catch on to Weiss's feelings?"

Yang's smile dipped a little, and that was all the confirmation Blake needed. "Sorry, but that's not happening yet." She slid down even further in the tub, until she was facing up towards the ceiling. "So Blake, judging by what you said, when did you find out the ice princess had a thing for my sister?"

Blake pondered the question for a bit. "I would say around after the Vytal Festival. I kept noticing that she would always breathe a little quicker whenever Ruby was around." She wiggled her ears under her bow for emphasis. "...Are you in a bathtub?"

"N-nonono! Well, maybe, yes."

"Sounds like _I_ should be the one worrying." Blake smirked. "You're a big girl, though. You'll be all right." Her smug expression was then replaced with a quizzical one. "How did you even wind up in a tub?"

"Don't ask."

Blake nodded in acceptance. "What about you, Yang? How did you come across all this?"

"Well, apparently not as soon as you did, but in the weeks after, I noticed Weiss was acting all jittery with Ruby, and a bunch of other things." The blonde then hoisted herself back upright. "I also had a run-in with the princess this morning. It's... a little more complicated than I thought."

"Care to enlighten me?"

Yang explained about her encounter earlier that morning. About Ruby sending her to corral some breakfast for Weiss, about the stuff she overheard the heiress saying in their room, and about her awkward presenting of the food, minus a few details.

"Whoa, save some of that excitement for the rest of us!" Blake playfully chided her partner, "It's going to suck the fun of the rest of today if you have any more Christmas adventures!"

"Spare me, Blake!" Yang said with a spring in her step. "Anyway, I don't see you complaining about _your_ busy morning! _Oh, look at me, I'm Blake Belladonna! I'm a kitty cat hanging out in my snow globe!_ Hah-hahahaha!"

For a moment, Blake pouted in offense, before she found herself trying to hold back a smile. Laughter soon followed, as Blake struggled to hold up her scroll.

"Ahahahaha! What? I don't sound li— Hahahaha!" Blake was thoroughly enjoying herself, and that in turn made Yang enjoy it, too. Then two of them laughed together for a minute, before Blake calmed down. "It's been fun, Yang, but I guess I have to get on board with your sister's plan now. I'll send her a message."

Yang couldn't help but flash that toothy grin of hers. "What about Weiss? You wanna meddle with me or not?"

Blake only pondered it for a second. "Sure. I'm game. Bring along a few more of those sandwiches, and you've got a partner-in-crime!" Her bow and cat ears twitched in anticipation.

The blonde visibly faltered when Blake mentioned the breakfast sandwich. "Um, are you sure? Because... I didn't make it, it was the chefs! Trying to get that Schnee favor, you know!" It was a flimsy excuse, but if Yang admitted to making _everything_ earlier, that meant no surprise and favor for when she would spill the beans to Blake about her feelings for her. At least, that's what she told herself.

Blake seemed disappointed, "That's a shame. It looked _way better_ than most of the food you were carrying." Blake struggled to keep from smirking when she saw Yang's bewildered expression. "Well, my compliments to the chef. See you soon!"

"Yeah, bye!" Yang hurriedly said as the call ended. The corners of her mouth spread upwards into a smile. "She's a smart cookie. Man, I'm no good at this mushy stuff, but damn do I turn mushy with that girl!" Yang let out a good-natured scoff as she stood back up on her feet. "Time to face the crazy, I guess."

Opening the door to JNPR's living room, Yang was suddenly blinded by a bright light! She scrambled to cover her eyes from the visual assault, nothing but white.

"Ack! It's so bright!" Yang did find it in her to grin, however. "In fact, it's _so bright_, you might say it looks like..."

She stylishly puts on a pair of sunglasses. "... a White Christmas!"

Many groans echoed throughout the dorm as the light began to subside, and Yang was baring witness to something she couldn't believe she saw. A new era of Christmas celebration has dawned.

* * *

**A/N:**** Again, sorry for the delay. Stuff happened, mostly having to do with the recent onset of snow. I will return to schedule come next week. Remember to review, wonderful people!**


	6. A Collection of Christmas Cacophonies

**Author's Note:**** Gotta love those winter storms. Stay toasty, everyone. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not claim ownership of anything pertaining to RWBY or any related properties. Any other references to non-related things are also not owned by me. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

******Rated T******** for: Language, suggestive themes, and cabin fever.**

******Original Post******** Date: 2/5/14**

* * *

"I don't believe this..." Yang really couldn't believe what she was looking at.

As soon as the bright light died down, and she was able to see again, what she saw killed any humor she had left with how dumb the thing was.

What she saw was...

"I'm a pretty spruce!"

A fully decked-out Nora, dressed as a Christmas tree, complete with tree-smelling tree needles which reeked of tree. A bunch of plastic ornaments were dangling all over the ensemble, with popcorn garlands and a **ton** of lights joining it. Also something of note, Nora's arms were seemingly frozen outwards, like branches, despite not being restricted by anything, which made it much more perplexing to see her trying to reach the popcorn with only her tongue.

"Glad to see you're... back to normal there, Nora."

"I'll get you...! Ehlphpll!"

Yang walked past the girl, who was wagging her tongue in another effort to eat the popcorn. "So, I miss anything or what?"

Jaune looked up from his studies and smiled at her. "Not much, although you were in there a while." He clutched his stomach lightly. "Trust me, I know how you feel, sometimes food just doesn't agree with ya. He he."

Upon hearing that, Pyrrha immediately dropped what she was doing, and held a hand up to Yang's forehead. "Are you okay, Yang? Do you need anything, water, compress, bib, anything?" she quickly said, pulling out many things that you'd find in a first aid kit. Caring, if not a bit unbalanced.

"No, no... I'm fine, Pyrrha, just... stop..." At this point, Yang was already being tended to by the redhead, feeling very uncomfortable with how she was treated earlier. "Is that a thermometer? I'm not sick! Don't go sticking that in my mouth!'

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pyrrha apologized, "but this thermometer is administered the other way."

...

"Agh! What the hell, Pyrrha?! Don't go sticking it in _there_ either!"

After taking a moment to calm down, Yang couldn't help but comment on the athlete's moods. "How come you're treating me nice now, when you treated me like a snake in the grass just a moment ago?"

Pyrrha tilted her head to the side, as if she were the spitting image of innocence. "Whatever do you mean, Yang? It's not as if I wasn't worried or anything!" she said, a dark tone lacing her words. Her head began to slowly tilt her head further as she went on, "It's not like I was worried about Jaune, or what you intended to do with him. No, I wasn't worried about you... stealing him away from me with your womanly wiles, I wasn't worried **AT ALL!**" until her head appeared to perpendicular from her neck.

Silence dominated the atmosphere as everyone present took in Pyrrha's _sweet and innocent _words.

"I am NATURE NORA! I will eat you up, puny humans!"

...

Except Nora, who found out her "tree branches" can move, and was now devouring the gingerbread men from a display put up.

Ren shook off the unpleasant experience easily, and was just about to reprimand his partner for eating his hard work, when just then, a muffled sound came out from under Jaune's bed, where said leader was struggling to put on a sweater. His redheaded partner walked up to him, and with one deft swipe, managed to pop his head out and properly wear it. "Pyrrha, this sweater is very thick, and I don't know if I can feel my fingers!"

"S-Sorry! I must have knit it too tight. Here, let me _adjust_ that for you."

Apparently, Jaune hadn't heard Pyrrha's possessive words either, seeing as she was snaking her arms up his sweater, admiring his thin, yet defined musculature.

"Pyrrha, what does 'J & P' mean?" Jaune referred to a few letters emblazoned smack dab in the center of the sweater.

"It means... uh... 'Jaune & Parka'! Mmhmm!"

...

"Cool! I've always wanted a parka!"

_'That's not a parka...!' _Yang blanched at the entire scene, utterly silent as to not add to the crazy. _'Damn, girl, how many personalities do you have!? And I could've sworn you cracked on me a minute ago, I'm not easy, goddammit!'_ Any other time, she would have said something, but not now.

Instead, she settled for grumbling to herself and sitting next to the only member of Team JNPR who had yet to snap. _Again._ "What about you, Ren? What do you do when your team gets like this?"

Ren had managed to save the gingerbread display, and distracted Nora from eating the rest by sacrificing his present to her: a giant, round, penguin plushie. Nora was hugging it in a death grip, rocking back and forth on her bottom, squealing incoherently.

"Ugh, it would be adorable, were it not for the fact that she's hugging it with the same strength she used to chokehold an Ursa."

...

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I was talking to myself. And yes, that's one way I block them out." said Ren. He then produced his other method for tuning out. "I also keep some headphones on me, so I can browse on my scroll."

_'Man... even I can't chokehold an Ursa! I can do plenty of other stuff, but come_ _on!'_ "So, Ren, you might say she'd give that thing a _bear-hug! _Ha-haha!" She slapped her knee for good measure, while Ren let out a long sigh.

"I don't think it works like that."

"Sure it does! You just need to see the big picture!" Yang roughly placed a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Ow!"

"What's a chokehold if not a glorified hug to the neck, huh? _Then_, it would be funny as hell! Have her practice on a teddy bear, then you'll understand my genius."

"The moment she sees a teddy bear, she twists off the head..."

"...what."

Ren politely removed her hand as he said, "I know, I wasn't prepared for that one, either. It all started when we were both kids. We were at a fair one time, and I was trying to—"

"Hold on."

Yang held a hand up to Ren for him to stop. "Is this going to be long?"

For a second, he could only stare incredulously, until he let out another sigh. "Too long, didn't read: Nora singlehandedly wrung the necks off of 273 teddy bears."

The blonde couldn't help but start to snicker, when Ren interrupted, "And she made many children sad that day."

"Oh."

"She does it to this day. Real-life creatures are exempt, because none of them look like teddies."

...

"You guys are all crazy."

"I could say the same for your team, Yang."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the allegation, "Wait, what? Are you serious? _We're_ the ones who are crazy?"

"Well... yes. There where many times at least one of you gets into some sort of mess."

"Dude, your team is crazy, **now!**" Yang couldn't believe it, she just couldn't! For all the crap she went through this one day, Ren had just thrown her feelings about today right back at her. She wouldn't stand for it.

"All right, prove it then!" she said with a tinge of annoyance, "Name one crazy thing that happened, before I get to thinking I should be pissed off!"

Ren raised his hands up in a panic. "W-What can I say, I'm sorry! But it's difficult to think otherwise when just the other day, you helped Ruby try to launch cookie dough into space!"

"That was a good plan! We would send the dough into space, and **BAM!** Space cookies, just like the ice cream! We just... miscalculated how much Red Dust we needed for lift-off!"

"My point is, having it blow up that close to the dorms caused the ventilation system to be doughed up, right before the big chill."

"Well... pff, I got nothing." Yang had nothing to counter that one. Her Semblance naturally radiated heat, so it said something about the chill when she had to drape herself in a heavy blanket until the vents could be de-cookied. "That's just one time, I bet you can't come up with another!"

"Last month, you kept pestering Blake with cat puns and just... anything cat you've come across, it was weird."

"I don't know _what_ you're tal—"

A memory then rushed into the forefront, and Yang opened her mouth in astonishment. "Oh yeah...! That was some good fun, I can't believe I forgot!"

* * *

The memory came into her head with bells on. It was a bright, yet cool Sunday afternoon, and Blake decided to do her reading out in the grass. It wasn't long before her partner tracked her down to hang out.

"Hey, Blake! Reading in the sun?"

"Mm." Blake merely acknowledged Yang's greeting, and returned to her book. Normally, Yang would take the hint and leave her be, but something was different that day. The blonde had a swagger about her, and was fixating her eyes just above Blake.

"Wh-what is it, Yang? What are you looki— Hyaa!" Yang had reached out to her bow and began scratching and fondling her hidden cat ears. "Haaaah~, what... are you, nngh, doing...?"

Blake was like putty in her hands. "Oh... you like it when I do that? Then maybe if I..." Yang then set Blake down on her back and with one hand, took to tickling her midsection, while still scratching her ears. The Faunus was squirming under her touch, and a toothy grin had spread on Yang's face.

Just when she thought she had her, Blake—

"I'm sorry, but am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Yang snapped out of her vision and saw Ren staring at her with a bored look, with a slouch and about ready to go back to his scroll.

"Remnant to Yang, are you there?"

"Hey! That was a good daydream, you can't just butt in!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I thought we were having a disagreement."

"You bet your ass we're having a disagreement!"

By this point and time, Yang was about done with this day, but first she needed to come out on top.

A faint snap could be heard from the brawler's brain, as a devious smirk stretched out on her face. "Tell you what, I'm feeling generous right now. You win, Ren, Team RWBY are the crazy ones, like you said."

Ren raised an eyebrow at her statement, unsure of what was going on. "Er, thanks? I wasn't even aware we were competing, and I—"

"Don't worry about it," Yang then hooked her arm around Ren's shoulders, "no hard feelings, right?" Ren was now wide awake, as his eyes spread wide open in fear. Yang continued, "Now, there are tons of stuff that happened to us off the books." Yang then stretched her other arm out and relaxed it. "Why don't you just kick back, relax, and let Auntie Yang spin a few yarns for ya!"

Ren then shook his head "no" very rapidly to the offer. "Noooo thanks! I don't want to hear what you guys get yourselves into, no way!"

Before he could get away, Yang quickly grabbed his shoulders and made him face her. Her face clearly had "looming terror" etched into it. "Aw, c'mon, be a _friend. _It's not fair that I've had to endure all this by my lonesome! I just need someone to **talk** to!"

"I'm not mentally fit to be your confidant, I'd rather we just stay friends!" His voice continued to raise in pitch as he spoke. He looked to his teammates for help, all three were blissfully unaware of what was happening to him, when Yang then pinned him to the wall, her hands grabbing into the drywall.

"**No, Ren, don't do this to me!** I need an outlet, and you match the description!" Her eyes were glowing a vibrant red, and her mane seemed to move about like a solar flare. A dangerous sight for enemies, and a frightening sight for the gunner.

"Gah! I told you I don't want to! Let me go!" He tried squirming, but he was paralyzed with fear.

"Not until you listen! I need to get these feelings off my chest!"

"Sis...?"

...

The worst thing that could happen... had happened. There she was, her sister was standing in the door, bearing witness to something that probably couldn't be explained away without looking like a total headcase. Ruby was stunned.

Before anyone could comment on the spectacle, Pyrrha bounded up to the still youth.

"Agent Ruby! What was the second password?"

It took a second for her to weakly sing out, "Duh-nuh, **NA-NA**, nuh-nah-nah..."

"Very good, Double-O Rose! Did you find the implement that you needed?"

"Y-Yang, do you two need another moment or..."

"Ruby? That's not what we agreed u— OH MY...!" The athlete covered her mouth in shock, after almost politely chastising Ruby for breaking character.

"Pyrrha, what are you yelling about? Huh?"

When Pyrrha yelled out at what she saw, Jaune emerged from his labyrinthine sweater and quickly found what the commotion was about.

Yang was, for all intents and purposes, ready to pounce on Ren.

"Ren, you lucky dog! You were putting the moves on her in plain sight!" The novice leader smiled wryly at his teammate, and wiggled his eyebrows.

The normally-composed gunner was flabbergasted with Jaune's reaction. "Does this _look_ like I'm flirting to you? I didn't want this!"

"Yeah, me neither!" Yang managed to dislodge her hands from the wall and flared herself up. "Just where'd you get _that_ idea?!"

"Eeep!" Jaune went back into his sweater like a tortoise into its shell.

"Yang..." Ruby managed to meekly speak up, fiddling her feet together. "As much as I'm glad that you... enjoy an active se—" she cleared her throat, "**love** life, please don't force yourself when the other person clearly doesn't want it."

"R-Ruby, I—!"

"I think... you need to calm down, maybe lay off the nights out on the town. You could use the sleep, right?" Even when laying the rules down, Ruby manages to exude the gentleness of a pleading child.

There was no defense against that, even if Yang's only infraction was snapping at a hapless friend.

Yang forcibly calmed herself down, and admitted defeat. "I give up. You're right, I'm sorry, Sis. I'll behave." The events that transpired had broken her will to go on... for maybe an afternoon.

She then felt a slender pair of arms wound around her; Ruby was hugging her.

"As your leader, I must know what's best for my team." She giggled, pleased with her sister reining herself in. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll call you when it's your turn to help, 'kay?"

"Y-Yeah, sure. I'll be in my bunk."

Unaware of the weird looks the others were giving Yang, and ignorant of the innuendo herself, Ruby ruffled her older sister's hair, a reversal of what usually happened regularly.

As Yang left, Ruby turned around to her fellow cohorts and clapped her hands for their attention. "All right, fellas! I've gathered everything we need, and I will hand out your assignments right now!"

Ruby produced a few folders of work for Team JNPR to read up on. She handed Jaune and Pyrrha their folders first.

"Wow, Ruby! You're very organized with all this, you're amazing!" praised Jaune, unaware of Pyrrha trembling with restrained fury right beside him.

_'It's all right, Pyrrha, Jaune doesn't know what he is saying, he's just... praising Ruby. Nothing too crazy, ehehehe...'_ The redhead managed to calm herself down before Ruby could find out.

Ruby faltered for a bit before cautiously handing Ren his folder. "H-Here you go, Ren... I'm sorry about my sister."

"You do know that she wasn't— ah, never mind, I accept the apology." Despite Ren feeling relieved by her apology, everyone jumped to that one conclusion, and it is still too awkward right now to correct them. Maybe later.

As she made her way to Nora, Ruby found that she was preoccupied with hugging a giant penguin. Ruby's eyes sparkled at how cute it was. "Aww, Mr. Penguin is so cute! Can I hug him later?"

"**She** will accept your hugs later! Right now is all me! What's that?"

Nora pointed to the folder in Ruby's hand.

"Oh this? It's Christmas work, so things can be more awesome for Weiss and for everyone here!"

Nora pondered the paradoxical term "Christmas work" for all of a second, before gleefully accepting the instructions with a salute. "Roger, Admiral Ruby, sir!"

Ruby looked around the room for someone, but she wasn't there.

"Has anybody seen Blake?"

Ren was the one to answer her. "She never came in, although by the sound of it, Yang was talking to her via scroll, earlier. They seemed to enjoy themselves, if their laughter's anything to go by."

"Hmm, I wonder what's holding her up? Where could she be?"

Before she could move on, despite wanting Blake there, Nora threw a curveball.

"Do you think Yang likes Blake?"

...

"What?"

* * *

As Yang trudged out of Team JNPR's room, she forced a smile as she thought, _'Even my own sister thinks I'm easy. What is this world coming to?'_

Despite being literally across the hall, she slowly made her way to Team RWBY's door and paused. _'Well, like she said, I'm in no shape to do much of anything. I'll help her and the Princess get together... after that nap.'_

* * *

...

"Hello?"

No answer, only the wind.

"Is anybody out there? I've finished my books, and now I'm bored..."

Blake continued to relax in her igloo, with no company around to pass the time or escort her out. The snow is picking up.

"Maybe, I'll go on the net, find something interesting..." Blake plugged in some earbuds in her scroll and got to browsing. "Warlords? Sounds fun."

* * *

Weiss did not like feeling weak. She did not like feeling helpless.

This whole day has gone out of her control.

Ruby's Christmas stint, her reassurance and innocence. Weiss's own past, her pride, and her feelings for her leader. Yang's awkward breakfast episode and her aggravatingly blunt words. Blake... hadn't seen her yet, today.

Her father was coming to Beacon Academy within the day...

It was terrifying for her, but she must put on the mask of confidence in order to proceed towards a safe future for her comrades, at the expense of her affection for Ruby. Time and time again this day, her resolve was tested, and here she stands.

"I won't allow myself to be hung up in this dreaded game my heart is playing. I must keep going, even if this morning is surreptitiously _dragging its feet!_" She gave the floor a good stomp in a show of defiance. "Still, in order to conquer these emotions, I must travel perilously close to my own desires, and find the key to my affection for that dunce!"

For all her unspoken praise toward Ruby, Weiss had somehow forgotten an important memory as to when her feelings of willing friendship became ones of love and attraction. It was dangerous to continue on without figuring it out, for an untimely revelation can lead to a disastrous and miserable life, no matter what the outcome. Still, there was another issue alongside that one...

"I... don't even know if Ruby is into... girls."

Ruby is friendly to everyone. Everyone. From unassuming background characters, to spacey android girls, friendship is at the forefront the cloaked girl's mind. Although, she admits that Penny is an exemption and an extreme, but she can't turn her down without feeling bad about it.

Oddly enough, a sense of comfort for Weiss was a dream she had, where Team RWBY was announcing things of an entertaining nature, alongside a strange cast of animated characters. Weiss herself was offering her friendship to anyone who bought a shirt! At the end of it, a hand-drawn man made a pass at the four of them, apparently knowing their ages and being much older than they were. Ruby's disgusted reaction was what stood out to her: "Ew, gross, boys!" while she backed out of sight. That and the afterword, where Yang grabbed the green, creature-looking block man and violently assaulted his groin with her boot, his odd accented voice screeching out in pain. It all never happened, but at the back of her mind, she couldn't refute the feeling that it actually did.

"So long as I don't offer myself to that dolt like a... dolt, I will triumph." Weiss paused to breathe in deeply. "I just hope I can stay here at Beacon, and prove to my father I can do it. Even though..." She shook her head free of thoughts about white roses and the color pink."What am I doing? The faster I can head for the library, the faster I can study and take my mind off that... wonderful idiot's Christmas spectacular." With a renewed vigor, Weiss made herself presentable for even blizzard conditions.

On top of her ice blue bolero jacket, she put on a simple, matching heavy snow jacket, and a pair of thermal pajama bottoms for what her combat skirt and boots didn't cover, itself covered by a pair of black insulated winter pants. A cute pair of snowflake-printed earmuffs and a matching scarf round out her ensemble.

"All right, time to head out." Stylish and weatherproof.

As soon as she reached for the knob, a tired Yang burst through the door, surprising the heiress. In a single bound, Yang leapt into her bunk and laid still like a rock. Before Weiss could complain, the now sleeping beauty cut in, "No thank you, I quit for now. Sleep... sleep... sleep..."

And so she did.

"What the hell!?" Weiss couldn't find it in her to forgive this transgression against her day, even though she wanted to get out so bad.

"Oh, no you don't! You don't get to sleep yet, Missy!"

Christmas day has only just begun.

_**Morning End**_

* * *

**A/N:**** Don't worry, maybe someday Yang will get her due. Count on it.**

**Things are now starting to kick off as we go on through the day. Not much for me to say right now, so here's a teaser for Midday. Please leave a review. Next week, next chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ruby's plan begins heading off in the right direction...**

"Okay, Jaune and Nora will put these up all over Beacon!

**...but things end up going in every direction.**

"Magnhild's locked and loaded! **WA-POW!**"

"Ahh! I'm going to ralph again! Hurk..."

**Weiss is looking for an escape...**

"You can't tell me I'm running away! Ruby means the world to me!"

"You hurt my sister, you're messing with me!"

**...but perhaps home is where the heart is.**

"What are you doing out here, Blake?"

"I'm just... chilling. ...That was awful, I know."

**Likely allies come into play...**

"So, what is it you request from the great Sun Wukong?"

**...and others make their mark in interesting ways.**

"Well, not to worry, my student! When it comes to the deadliest game, I always come out _alive_! Hah-hahahaha!"

**Will RWBY's Christmas be a merry one...**

"It seems the students are up to something big, Miss Goodwitch."

**...or will it not be a cause for celebration?**

"Set a course for Vale. I'm going to visit my daughter."

**Find out as Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story continues...!**

"I want her to smile. This is all for her happiness. Hers and... mine?"


End file.
